


Radio Silence

by RebelBelly



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelBelly/pseuds/RebelBelly
Summary: Clarke talks to Bellamy everyday without a response. That doesn't mean he can't hear her. After that heartbreaking finale, I took all my sadness and wrote a quick one-shot about the day she finally musters up the courage to say those three little words. Enjoy, and please leave a comment! Ps. It has only been edited by me through my tears, so forgive me if there's any mistakes.





	1. Chapter 1

_I love you,_ His head perks up from its place in his hands.

 

_I never told you that, I don’t know why._

He stays silent. Just stares out the window like he has done every day, looking down below at the brown, re-growing earth. Wondering where she is on that big, vast planet. If she’s cold, or tired, or hungry. He stills at her words.

 

She stays quite for a moment, it’s only a moment but his heart beats a little faster. Still worried, after all this time.

 

She laughs, the kind that comes as tears fall, _God I love you Bellamy Blake. Not that it hasn’t been 3 years, but I’d never been good at that. Not with you._

He nods, laughing with her, the kind of laugh that comes as he brushes the tears from his eyes. It falls from his lips so easily now, now that it’s too late. “I love you too, Princess.”

 

She can’t hear him, he’s already tried everything. Even Raven couldn’t figure out how to fix the connection. So instead he sits here, everyday. Murphy’s told him to stop listening. Even Raven and Harper warned him against it. But Monty still asks everyday, asks how she is, what she’s said. Monty still has hope, and so does he.

 

 _You could be dead. Please don’t be dead Bell. Please be happy. I need you_ , She pauses. _I need you to know that you made the right call._

He nods again, but it doesn’t stop that doubt he’s felt since closing the spaceship door tighten around his heart. His heart, he hasn’t felt his heart beat like this since he first heard her radio transmission two and a half years ago. He wishes he had said goodbye at least. Wishes he had had the courage to face that truth when he had the chance. His heart was still down there with her. That isn’t what she had asked him to do when she said he needed to lead with his head too. But it’s what he had to do without her here, besides it was safer with her anyway.

 

 _Sometimes I think of the things we did, and they feel like a dream,_ A breath, _a nightmare._

 

He remembers closing that hatch. Knowing, thinking, that if the radiation hadn’t already killed her the blast would. He remembers all the times he saved her life, and the one time that he didn’t. He’s stared out of this window for so long he can barely remember what fresh air smelt like. Or the feeling of cool rain falling on his face. But he remembers her. The feeling of her hand in his. Her body falling against his, her face in the crook of his neck like they fit together somehow. He wonders, while he’s sitting here listening, if she remembers too. If that’s why she talks to the radio, so that those memories won’t fade. Or the reason he listens is so that that short time he had known and loved that wild, wickedly smart, and incredibly brave girl wouldn’t have been for nothing.

 

She usually tells him about her day. About how she survived. What she’s discovered. Where she’s traveled. Sometimes she talks about the Ark, or her dad; sometimes Lexa or Finn or her mom. About Wells, Jasper, Roan, or Luna – all those they’d lost. She talks about her regret, and her pain. All the decision’s she didn’t want to make. All the times she wanted to run and hide, and just be a kid.

 

For some reason today was different. He shakes his head at the thought that he hadn’t even wanted to listen today. It was too painful, not being able to respond. Hearing her cry, and hearing her laugh; knowing that she must have that line between her brow, or that ghost of a smile cross her lips.

 

 _Sometimes I wonder if you knew, if you felt the same way._ And he shakes his head, “I did Clarke. I do.”

_I wonder, because of all the horrible things I did, He runs his hands through his hair, if this is my punishment. I don’t deserve to be happy do I? You were too good for me anyway. You always were the good guy Bell. I always looked to you, even when they were all looking to me. It was you._

“No,” Bellamy usually just sits, just listens. It isn’t logical to yell at a radio that won’t work. But when it comes to Clarke, things were different. With Clarke they’d always found a way back together. Why should this be any different? Today, he couldn’t just sit, not anymore, he stands up, he paces the room. He presses his palms flat against the thick glass, as if out of sheer will he could push through and find his way back to her. “No Clarke!” He yells against the window. The room is clouded in unforgiving silence, “Princess, please,” He’s whispering now.

 

 _I should have told you_ , Bellamy slumps to the floor. _You gave me the strength I needed. You were my heart Bell, even when I didn’t know it. Even when I didn’t want to believe it._

He remembers saying to her, that she was his head. He remembers telling her ‘I got you for that’. He remembers all the times they fought, all the times they stood by one another. Every conversation that flowed between them, even without a word said. He wonders if this could count as one of those times.

His head falls back into his hands, _You were saying to me once, if we don’t meet again. I didn’t let you finish, just like you didn’t want me to finish in Becca’s lab, maybe for the same reason. Maybe because you felt the same way. Maybe because I couldn’t imagine a world that didn’t have you in it. I’ve lost so many people in this life. But you were the one person I wasn’t ready to say goodbye to, even to the very end. Even when I knew I wouldn’t make it back._

“I’m so sorry,” Bellamy mumbles to himself. It has been constant it for years; he’s went to sleep and woke up with it on his lips. Now he repeats it over and over.

 

_When that rocket flew into space, I should have been devastated. I should have cried. I mean that’s what I had been fighting for all that time. Survival, right? But when I saw you fly away I knew. I knew I had to keep fighting. That’s what you inspire Bellamy. I knew that even if I died that day, you would’ve been worth it._

That’s what Bellamy had hoped for. That first day, three years ago when Raven asked how they would go on without Clarke. He knew she would have wanted them to survive. He knew that they needed to live so that Clarke’s death would have meant something, and even while he felt so cold inside - so fractured and lost without her beside him - he took her wish and he built a life for them. It wasn’t easy, but it was for her, and that made all the struggle worth it. Because even though she can’t hear him, he will be back one day. They will meet again. They always do.

 

_It was all worth it, Bellamy. Every moment. You and I. Together._


	2. Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I read this David Wallace quote and the story kinda fell out! This is the first time Bellamy hear's from Clarke after Praimfaya.

Everything I've ever let go of has claw marks on it.

 It's a quote he can't quite remember where from. But it rings true, now more than ever. His mother, his sister, Gina.

 There's just one exception and he wonders if she somehow managed to get through unscathed.

 Clarke walked into his life the same way she walked out, with an unnerving ease. One day she was there and suddenly he couldn't imagine his life without her by his side. And too quickly he had to.

 He's walked the empty ring everyday since they got back to the Ark, and with what's left of it, it doesn't take that long. He stops at nearly every window, briefly, fleetingly so as not to give off the impression that he cares that the earth is burning below. No one is around to see his disinterest, it's more of a show he puts on for himself. Like all the other masks he's donned before it. The earth doesn't look any different today but he can't stop his eyes from shifting. Imagining everything he'd come to call home burning away.

 He was a child of the Ark just like the 100, just like all the sky people had been. But he'd never really gotten the chance to be a kid. He touches the walls as he passes, dragging his hands across the cool metal. For now it is his saviour, back then it was a prison.

 The ground, that had been a dream brought to life. Even for just a few hours. Before the grounders attacked. Before he became something more than the guy he thought he was, the guy who was just doing what he had to protect his sister.

 Shooting Jaha was the hardest choice he had made before reaching the ground. It had seemed like the only choice. Turns out to have been the first of many only choices. This never ending spiral downward into a person he barley even recognized.

 Closing that spaceship door wasn't an easy choice. Everything in him pushed against it. It still did, even after all these months. But he barley even hesitated in the moment. He had been too busy worrying what Clarke would say to him. What she would want him to do. Think with your head Bellamy, that's the voice that comes to him at times like these. When the shame and the doubt become overbearing. She's there again, offering forgiveness he isn't quite sure he deserves.

 But it's that moment, the moment he decided to let go that has him so wrapped up in himself. He thinks about it so often, bites his bottom lip until Murphy snaps him out of it over dinner with another one of his stories Bellamy isn't too convinced is true. He spaces out when Raven or Monty talk at him about numbers and equations and landing plans. Or silently sits there while Harper offers to cut his hair, and she hums a tune that sounds familiar. He watches on as Emori and Echo spill over textbooks, recognizing words, learning the names of the stars, and staring out of that window, beyond at the sky while his eyes fall back to earth, always back to earth.

 He hadn't liked her at first either. She was spoiled and entitled, and he wasn't quite sure how to see beyond that image he had created for her. He still struggled with that, even back on the Ark. Trying so hard to let other people in. Trying to figure out that maybe he could be wrong about people; maybe he could be wrong about himself too.

 She had had everything in life that he never had. And somehow, when they fell to earth they came out equal. He didn't see that right away. He tried so hard to hide his fear, all the pain that he carried with him. It took him too long to notice that look in her eyes, that darkness shinning in those blue eyes, was the same kind of pain mirroring his own.

 Loss. Heartache. Self hatred. She had it too, they all did. But for so long she had to hide it away - when they all looked to her she was strong, she was resigned. A kind of strength and presence that Bellamy had never seemed to perfect no matter how much they listened to his speeches, or followed his orders. The other kids, they didn't see her the way he did. They didn't see her cracks, her tears, her quiet, familiar moments of fragility.

 Who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things. He told her that once. And here he is, still trying to survive after so long. Bellamy tries to remember who that person was, because he hasn't truly had the privilege to be who he is in years. Not since his mother was floated. He's not even sure who that person was anymore. He thinks about Clarke, who she would've been in other circumstances. It breaks him to think they wouldn't recognize each other. Maybe if he had waited, hadn't left her. Maybe he would've gotten the chance to know her, the real Clarke . To like her.

 When he let her go, he let go of that possibility. And he isn't quite sure what's worse. How easy it was then, or how hard it is now.

 Raven had said: It's now or never. He chose now. He chose life for his friends. He chose to condemn her, and maybe himself along with her. Because no matter how little sense it made, how irrational she would say he was, Bellamy felt trapped down there with her. That's how he imagined it in his nightmares. Finding her, holding her like he had done before. Tucking her into his chest and shielding her eyes from the blast so she wouldn't have to see it coming. So she wouldn't have to feel so alone.

 Bellamy rounds a corner into the communications command. It's the first place he went that day, more than half a year ago, and it's always where he starts and ends this journey. Bringing himself in a circle that seems ironic, even to himself.

 Today he finds Raven sitting there, fiddling with wires and mumbling to herself, quickly writing things down. He barely takes notice, the presence of the other 6 have become a constant reminder of where he was and what he did to get here.

 They all did this, the first couple weeks, when life was hard and her loss was so new. They all felt the guilt; they all slowly forgave each other, and themselves. He didn't blame them for that. Bellamy knew the strength of forgiveness, even when you couldn't grant it to yourself.

 They were still trying to survive after all. He should be making it back to the common room they'd all claimed as their shared space. He's promised to teach Emori about Augustus today - something so far from his mind, yet so close to his heart.

  _Bellamy_ ,

 He knows that voice. It's been almost a year but he could distinguish her calling his name in crowds of people, he's heard it through war cries and static-y radios. This was no different.

 He turns from his place by the window. Raven's already staring up at him.

 "Raven,"

 "I know!" She's half way into a smile when a crease forms between her brow, "I heard it, but,"

 She reaches for some wires and there's a quick flash. Sparks emitting from one of the panels.

 He rushes over to the comm system as Raven steps back shielding her eyes. She joins him in a moment, "Just some fireworks, no extra damage. This ship's been through a lot."

 "Clarke?" He manages to muster.

 Raven stops fiddling for a moment, she doesn't meet his eye this time, "It sounded like her, but Bellamy,"

 "I know," He lets it out in a tired breath, "please just tell me I can send something out."

  _So it's been I think seven months now_ , it had been almost 8 _, I lost consciousness for a while there, so you're going have to keep your smartass mouth shut if my numbers_ are off.

 He laughs, and Raven whispers an 'oh my god'.

 "Raven?" He turns to her again, reiterating his earlier question with just her name. Bellamy knows he puts too much on her at times. She's a genius but the fate of her friends on her shoulders all the time - he knows what that feels like - he can recognize the tiredness in her eyes.

 "Look at this," She lifts up a bundle of wires, she's yelling over the static, "this place is a mess, half these boards are fried. It's a miracle we got anything at all."

 He knows that. He knows that he could be losing his goddamn mind. And he also knows he left her. He left her for dead down there, and she's been alone this whole time; for the next 5 years. He knows all this; and while he may have let her go before, he also knows that it won't ever happen again. So despite the doubt, the guilt, he feels a sense of hope rise in him. A feeling he had been so scared he'd dreamt. And with that emotion, so fragile and passionate, reminding him of who he used to be standing at her side, he presses the comm button anyway,

 "Clarke?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever posted online! Hope you enjoyed it, and maybe if people liked it I can share more?!


End file.
